prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC06
is the 6th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 443rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is the first part of episode 5, "The Spade from Splendorious." Synopsis Mana is delighted when Makoto comes to her house for a cooking special she's doing. However, when it turns out Makoto doesn't know how to do things like that, she and the other girls attempt to help her. Just as Makoto reconsiders her initial feelings about them, an unexpected event turns things around. '' Summary After she finishes recording, DB informs Makoto that her next schedule will be a cooking show at Mana's families restaurant. The girls are surprised when they arrive to find Makoto at Mana's place and watch as Mana's father attempts to guide her at cooking omelet rice; with terrible results. She uses detergent to wash carrots, destroys a chopping board with a knife, and ruins several eggs. Furious, Mana's grandfather storms out of the kitchen and the filming crew decide to give her a break and resume recording later. During break, Makoto confides in DB. She explains that she took this job to see what kind of person Mana really is. As this is going on, Mana, Rikka, and Alice chat about the events that took place and Mana and the others decide to help Makoto. They find her and DB in front of the restaurant and offer to help her, and with no other option -and from a desire to learn- she agrees. In this time they teach her the various elements to cooking and she is shown to learn very quickly. Meanwhile, the Selfish trio is in their hideout, complaining over their prior defeat. Bel decides to take the offense and entered the human world. During the recording, Makoto followed Mana's instructions and finally made an extra-large version of the omelet rice dish. Everyone is surprised by how much better she did, along with how large it came out. But the girls try the dish and Mana's grandfather brings up how cooking is about love. In this time, Makoto recalls her past as a songstress in the Trump Kingdom, and how cooking was comparable to her singing to someone important and dear to her (this scene is removed in the dub). Knowing they're gone now makes her feel a moment of sadness. It is then that the cameraman's heart is tainted and Ira used it to create a Jikochuu. Sebastian evacuates everyone while Mana, Rikka, and Alice transformed and fought. But the Jikochuu proves to be too strong and grows larger for each thing it eats. When it attempts to eat the omelet rice, Makoto suddenly gives an order to DB and she transforms into Dabyi and turns into the Lovely Commune. Makoto used the Lovely Commune to become Cure Sword. She quickly purified the Jikochuu with Holy Sword and after that, Cure Heart offered her hand in friendship. Cure Sword slowly begins to consider it and just as she makes her decision, Bel suddenly appears. He opens another dimension and sucks the Pretty Cure within it to send them elsewhere. Major Events *Makoto fully confirms her identity as Cure Sword by transforming in front of the other Cures. *DB (Makoto's manager) is revealed to be her mascot Dabyi. *Bel appears before the Cures for the first time and sends them into the Trump Kingdom after they unite. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Lance *Raquel *Dabyi Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Sebastian *Bando Sokichi *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro Trivia *The opening features scenes from the [[Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi|''New Stage 2]] movie. Edits in Glitter Force Doki Doki * The scene where Makoto recalling her past as a songstress in the Trump Kingdom, and how cooking was comparable to her singing to someone important and dear to her is removed. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes